Lebaran
by are.key.take.tour
Summary: Serba-serbi bulan puasa dan Lebaran yang membuat Indonesia kadang memusuhi keduanya. OC dan OOC. male!Indonesia.


**A/N : **Selamat merayakan Lebaran, semuanya! Woohoo! Makan-makan lagi! Tapi, jangan makan kebanyakan, ya, teman-temin. Nanti kalian bisa sakit perut selama seminggu. Percaya, deh. Gue pernah ngalamin. Hohoho. Ogah gue sakit perut kronis sampe kayak gitu...

**Disclaimer : **Karakter adalah kepunyaannya Hidekazu Himaruya.

**Warning : **male!Indonesia. Hint sho-ai. Dan apa yang dirasain Indonesia, hampir gue rasakan tiap kali lebaran.

**

* * *

**

Bulan puasa adalah bulan penuh berkah. Bulan dimana para umat muslim diwajibkan untuk menahan hawa nafsu selama sebulan penuh dengan berpuasa. Indonesia, sebagai personifikasi negara yang baik dan benar, turut serta dalam hiruk pikuk bulan puasa bersama dengan jutaan penduduknya yang mayoritas umat muslim.

Sialnya, bulan buasa dan lebarannya itu sendiri kadang bukanlah hari-hari yang menyenangkan bagi Indonesia. Mau tahu kenapa? Ini ada lima poin kenapa Indonesia bisa membenci bulan puasa dan Lebaran.

* * *

**Point 1 : Sahur**

Selama bulan puasa, umat muslim diwajibkan untuk menahan lapar selama satu hari atau dua belas jam selama matahari bertengger dengan agungnya di atas langit. Tentu, dibutuhkan asupan gizi yang cukup untuk menahan lapar—dan dahaga—selama itu. Itulah sebabnya sahur dilakukan. Pagi hari, umat muslim mulai bangun untuk mempersiapkan sahur sebelum imsak—atau kalau kepepet; subuh—datang menjelang.

Sialnya, Indonesia adalah orang yang super sulit untuk bangun.

Seperti saat ini.

Sudah lebih dari setengah jam sejak jam weker Indonesia sudah meraung-raung ganas, mencoba untuk membangunkan majikannya yang tidur layaknya mayat. Tanpa lelah, alat logam ini berdering nyaring begitu keras, sampai-sampai bisa membangunkan mayat dari liang kubur.

Tapi tetap saja Indonesia tak kunjung bangun.

Dia baru terbangun tiga jam setelahnya.

Atau satu jam setelah waktu subuh berlalu.

Atau setelah ia tak punya waktu untuk sahur dan mengisi energi tubuhnya untuk berpuasa.

"KAMPREEEEETTTT! GUE KETINGGALAN SAHUUUUUUURRRRR!"

Dan raungan seperti itu bukan hanya satu atau dua kali terdengar dari rumah sang pemuda berambut hitam ini. Hampir setiap kali, kalau berdasarkan kesaksian tetangganya.

* * *

**Point 2 : Waktu menjelang buka puasa**

Waktu menjelang buka puasa, atau lebih nge-_trend _dengan sebutan ngabuburit, adalah waktu yang paling dinantikan oleh semua umat muslim. Bagaimana tidak? Setelah lelah seharian beraktifitas tanpa memasukan makanan dan minuman sama sekali membuat waktu berbuka puasa terdengar begitu menggiurkan. Bayangan akan kolak, es teh, dan segala hal yang segar membuat air liur menetes.

Termasuk Indonesia.

Si pemuda manis bertampang uke ini sudah pasti termasuk dalam jajaran manusia-manusia kelaparan yang tak sabar menanti waktu bedug magrib berkumandang. Impian akan makanan lezat yang menggugah selera sudah mulai menggerogoti pikiran Indonesia sejak jam tiga siang, sekitar tiga jam sebelum waktu berbuka.

Lalu, apa yang membuat Indonesia geram dengan waktu ini? Bukankah ia terlihat sangat menantikan?

Oh, ya. Dia sangat menantikan. Sayangnya, mayoritas manusia di negaranya juga menantikan hal yang sama. Dengan kata lain, JALANAN PENUH SESAK. Apalagi Indonesia tinggal di jantung kepemimpinan negara ini, yaitu Jakarta. Membuat kadar penuh sesak menjadi SUPER DUPER SANGAT AMAT PENUH SESAK SEKALI.

Seperti sekarang.

Indonesia berdiri tak sabar menanti sebuah motor brengsek yang sedang mencari parkiran. Sang pemuda yang sedang dalam perjalanan pulang ke rumah terpaksa harus menunggu dengan sangat tidak sabar.

"Oh, _man. _Ini motor dodol sangat, deh." keluh Indonesia sambil mendelik melihat sang pengendara motor yang astaga-naga-bonar-jadi-sepuluh-juta-nyetir-motornya-kayak-England-mabok-rum-satu-truk.

Kalau ada satu hal yang paling dibenci Indonesia dari kondisi jalanannya adalah motor. Atau pengendara motor, lebih tepatnya. Mereka suka seenaknya memakai fasilitas jalanan. Suka main salip, dan suka main tuduh sewaktu kecelakaan terjadi. Hei! Itu, kan, salahmu, brengsek! Siapa suruh salip sana salip sini? Mentang-mentang kecil!

Kali ini juga sama saja. Ruang gerak Indonesia secara drastis berkurang hanya karena lahan parkir yang penuh dengan motor. Lahan parkir dadakan terpaksa dibuat. Coba tebak dimana.

Trotoar.

Yep. Trotoar akan menjadi lahan parkir tambahan kalau lahan parkir yang asli sudah tidak mencukupi.

Akhirnya si pengendara motor dodol itu berhasil mendapatkan parkiran. Dengan kesal, Indonesia kembali melanjutkan perjalanannya. Ia sudah tidak sabar untuk istirahat di rumah, menyesap teh manis sambil menonton tv.

Sayang, jalannya tertutup oleh para pedagang dadakan.

Satu lagi yang membuat situasi jalanan sangat menyebalkan di kala ngabuburit selain motor adalah pedagang asongan yang tiba-tiba buka lapak tepat di pinggir jalan. Berbagai kudapan berbuka puasa mereka jual untuk membantu para _traveller _alias pengendara motor dan mobil berbuka puasa. Cukup mulia tujuannya, tapi Indonesia tidak bisa melihat sisi baik dari keberadaan pedagang itu.

Sebal, Indonesia mengambil jalan memutar yang cukup jauh untuk menghindari deretan pedagang yang telah memblokade jalur utama. Bayangkan. Indonesia seharus tinggal jalan lurus untuk mencapai kendaraan berikutnya, tapi karena pedagang-pedagang sialan itu, ia harus mengambil jalan memutar yang lebih jauh. LEBIH JAUH, saudara-saudara. Sekali lagi saya tekankan, LEBIH JAUH.

"Gara-gara mereka, gue harus ambil jalan muter! Kayak makanan mereka udah lulus standar kesehatan aja. Brengsek." gerutu Indonesia. Kakinya melangkah lebih panjang untuk mencapai tempat tujuan lebih cepat.

Meskipun dijalankan sambil bersungut-sungut, Indonesia akhirnya lepas juga dari kungkungan pedagang dan lapangan parkir. Dengan santai, ia berjalan menyusuri trotoar untuk mencapai kendaraan berikutnya yang sudah menanti dengan setia. Aaahh... sebentar lagi ia bisa menikmati rumah, es teh, dan duduk manis menyaksikan _Criminal Minds. _Atau mungkin _Glee_? Ah, apapun itu asal bukan sinetron.

Sialnya, sebuah motor memutuskan untuk menghadang Indonesia dari arah berlawanan.

Sebentar. Untuk jaga-jaga kalau yang baca lupa, Indonesia saat ini berjalan di trotoar, bukan di badan jalan. Jadi, si motor brengesek ini berada di... TROTOAR! Tepat sekali. Yang berhasil menebak, mendapatkan ciuman mesra dari France dan tembakan penuh cinta dari senapan Switzerland.

Indonesia sendiri terlihat sangat horor. Aura-aura gelap menguar jelas dari sekujur tubuhnya saat si pengendara motor dengan seenak jidatnya mau nyelonong melewati Indonesia. Woi, mas! Trotoar ini! Bukan jalan raya!

"Mas, minggir, dong. Saya gak bisa lewat, nih!" Kalau kalian pikir ini teguran dari Indonesia, kalian salah besar! Ini keluar dari mulut si mas-mas tak tahu diri bermotor itu!

Sudut mata Indonesia berkedut. Dimana-mana juga trotoar itu jalur untuk pejalan kaki, bukan untuk motor. Harap ditekankan sekali lagi, BUKAN UNTUK MOTOR! Heran. Apa orang ini mendapat SIM dari hasil nyogok, ya? Ah, rasanya anak TK juga tahu kalau trotoar itu untuk pejalan kaki. Berarti, mas ini lebih tolol dan lebih dogol dari anak TK.

Sungguh si mas-mas ini minta di-GRAOK sama Indonesia.

Atau ditendang biar tenggelam di Ciliwung yang cokelatnya menandingi dekilnya sungai Themes.

Atau disepak ke tengah jalan biar disambar truk tronton yang barusan lewat.

Yang manapun.

* * *

**Point 3 : Malam takbiran**

Malam takbiran. Malam terakhir di bulan puasa untuk menyambut hari kemenangan yang telah dinantikan oleh mereka yang telah berjuang di bulan puasa. Banyak orang yang merayakan malam ini dengan keliling perumahan dan menabuh bedug, seraya mengumandangkan nama Tuhan.

Malam yang menyenangkan.

Seharusnya.

"AARRGGHHH!" erang Indonesia kesal. Pemuda beramata cokelat ini sedang meringkuk di bawah selimutnya yang hangat. Kepalanya tertutupi dengan bantal tebal nan empuk. "Gimana gue bisa tidur kalo tu anak-anak ngepet itu berisik kayak beginiiii! Gue mau tiiiduuuurrr!"

Betul sekali. Indonesia kesulitan tidur karena anak-anak tetangga yang asik mainan bedug tepat di depan jalan rumahnya. Satu berlalu, akan digantikan oleh anak-anak hiperaktif dari kompleks tetangga. Belum lagi rumah Indonesia yang berhadapan dengan masjid berhasil menempatkan dirinya di posisi strategis dengan corong toa milik masjid.

Disela keluhannya, Indonesia menyadari kalau sebuah pesan singkat baru saja masuk ke telepon genggamnya.

Oh, satu hal lagi yang tidak digemari Indonesia selain anak-anak tetangga super berisik itu adalah pesan yang terus menerus masuk ke telepon genggamnya. Kadang, ada kalanya Indonesia sangat tidak ingin diganggu. Belum lagi, kondisi pulsanya yang sekarat membuatnya tak bisa membalas satu per satu pesan singkat yang masuk. Sialnya, sebagian besar orang selalu menuntut dirinya untuk membalas.

Seperti yang ini misalnya.

"'Mohon maaf lahir batin, da. Sebagai hadiah Lebaran, kamu boleh bersatu dengan Russia, da!' Biar sampe lebaran monyet juga gue ogah." gumam Indonesia saat membaca ucapan selamat labil dari Russia. "_Reply_? Ntar kalo gue inget."

"Hmm... 'Happy Idl Fitr, Indonesia! Jangan lupa mampir ke rumah Iggy! Nanti gue nebeng, ya!' Dasar America autis. _Reply_? Ogah. Buang-buang pulsa."

"'Selamat Hari Raya, Indonesia. Mohon maaf lahir dan batin. –Japan—' Hm. Akhirnya ada juga ucapan selamat Lebaran yang serius. _Reply_? Nggak, ah. Mager."

"'Nesiaaaa~~ Wahai _honey-bunny-sweety-sweetheart-_kuu! Selamat Hari Raya, ya! Duh, gak kerasa dirimu udah gak puasa lagi! Eh, kalo gitu, besok aku silaturahmi ke rumah dirimu, yak? Biar malemnya kita bisa *piiip* *piiip* *piiiip* *piiiip*. Oke, _Sugar Baby_? XOXO –_Your _Nethere—'"

Pesan yang terakhir itu langsung dihapus oleh Indonesia tanpa dipikir ulang.

* * *

**Point 4 : Hari Lebaran**

Oh, ya. Indonesia bisa sangat membenci hari Lebaran itu sendiri. Tau kenapa? Karena ia harus mengunjungi rumah-rumah sanak saudara dan teman hanya untuk berbasa-basi. Cengengesan tidak jelas dan berpura-pura kalau ia menikmati waktu bersama mereka.

Tapi, yang paling menyebalkan adalah saat ketika mobil satu-satunya mendadak mogok. Membuatnya harus naik kendaraan umum atau taksi.

Tentu, sebagai personifikasi negara yang gengsian, Indonesia akan lebih memilih naik taksi ketimbang berdesak-desakkan di bus atau angkot. Egonya bisa turun drastis kalau menaiki dua transportasi umum itu di kala Lebaran. Apa kata adiknya, si Malaysia, kalau melihat kakaknya datang dengan bajaj, misalnya? Diolok-olok seumur hidup sudah pasti.

Begitulah asal muasal kejadian mengapa Indonesia sekarang berdiri tegap di pinggir jalan, menanti hadirnya sebuah taksi dengan sabar. Sayang, sudah setengah jam ia menunggu, tak ada taksi kosong yang lewat. Tiap kali lewat, pasti sudah berpenghuni.

Satu jam kemudian juga masih sama.

Satu jam berikutnya mungkin? Tidak juga. Indonesia masih berdiri gelisah di tepi jalan.

Satu jam kemudian. Apakah sudah ada perubaan? Tidak juga. Sekarang Indonesia terlihat sangat stres.

Satu jam berikutnya...

"AAARRRGGGHH! UDAH! GUE NAIK BUS AJA! TAKSI KAGAK ADA YANG KOSONG BEGINI! KAMPRET!"

Maka, naiklah Indonesia ke sebuah bus yang sudah lumayan penuh. Perlu perjuangan berat baginya untuk menelan egonya yang sudah melambung tinggi. Yah, untuk kali ini saja ia terpaksa menekan egonya.

Beruntung, bus yang ia naiki memang penuh, tapi masih ada satu bangku yang tersedia untuknya. Cepat-cepat Indonesia mendaratkan pantat disana sebelum diembat oleh orang lain. Helaan napas lega keluar dari mulutnya. Yang lebih menyenangkan lagi, tempat duduknya dekat dengan jendela. Yeiy!

Dan di saat seperti itulah ia melihat sebuah taksi melaju tak lama setelah ia naik. Dan taksi itu KOSONG.

Yang bisa Indonesia lakukan hanyalah _head bang _ke kursi di depannya, meratapi nasib naas yang menimpa diriya.

Satu hal yang paling ia benci dari hari Lebaran adalah kunjungan dari adiknya. Yep. Siapa lagi kalau bukan Malaysia. Sudah bukan rahasia umum lagi kalau dua negara Melayu ini menyimpan perasaan benci-tapi-rindu yang sangat mendalam, membuat Singapura—adik mereka yang satunya lagi—sangat gemas dan malah ingin menjodohkan keduanya saja ke KUA terdekat.

"Maafin gue." Kalimat singkat dan sangat datar keluar dari mulut Indonesia saat bertemu Malaysia.

Malaysia sendiri mengangguk pelan. Sungguh, ia tidak mau berada di rumah kakaknya ini. Kalau bukan karena diseret oleh Singapura dan Brunei, ia tak akan ada disana. Oiya. Untuk tahun ini, Thailand ikut menyumbangkan gajahnya untuk menyeret Malaysia ke rumah Indonesia. Malang nian nasibmu, nak.

"KAK INDONESIIIAAA! MAU NASTAAARRRR!" Jeritan galau seorang Laos berkumandang di ruang tamu. Dengan lincahnya, ia membuka satu per satu toples kue yang terhidang di ruang tamu.

"Ah, Nesia~~ Ternyata dirimu masih belom bisa melupakanku. Buktinya, kamu masih buat kaastengels buat cemilan Lebaran. Aku tersentuuhh~" kata Netherlands terharu sambil memakan sebuah kue keju lezat itu.

"Gue sentuh pake setrikaan panas mau lo?" ancam Indonesia sangar dan langsung membuat Netherlands jiper. Melihat kedatangan Malaysia saja sudah membuatnya gerah, lalu Netherlands yang dengan seenaknya nongol ini membuat hari Indonesia semakin menyebalkan saja.

Semoga ia bisa menahan dirinya untuk tidak mencincang keduanya hingga Lebaran usai, amin.

* * *

**Point 5 : Makanan **

Poin terakhir dari lima hal yang tidak disukai Indonesia di bulan puasa dan Lebaran adalah makanan. Apalagi makanan untuk menyambut Lebaran. Sungguh, Indonesia sudah muak melihat opor ayam dan ketupat yang selalu diantarkan oleh tetanganya. Kenapa harus opor? Kenapa bukan yang lain? Tak tahukah mereka kalau santan itu tidak baik untuk mereka yang sakit jantung? Bukan berarti Indonesia mengidap sakit jantung, tapi bagaimana dengan orang-orang jantungan lainnya? Lalu... KETUPAT? Astaga. Untuk apa repot-repot membuat ketupat? Dengan waktu memasak yang luar biasa lamanya, jelas ketupat tidak akan pernah masuk dalam daftar sajian di menu rumah Indonesia. Tidak untuk selama-lamanya. Toh, dia akan selalu dapat pasokan ketupat melimpah dari tetangganya.

Terlalu melimpah sampai berakhir basi.

Bukan hanya jenis makanan saja yang membuat Indonesia sebal, tapi juga kuantitasnya. Jumlahnya. Banyaknya. Apapun kata yang mau kalian pilih, Indonesia tidak suka mempunyai makanan terlalu banyak di rumahnya. Kenapa?

Satu. Ia tinggal sendiri. Bayangkan makanan begitu banyaknya tak akan bisa ia habiskan seorang diri. Meskipun ia sudah berusaha menguranginya dengan membagi-bagikan gratis kepada para tetangga, tetap saja makanan itu akan datang, datang, datang, dan datang lagi dengan jumlah yang lebih banyak dari sebelumnya. Geez...

Kedua. Terlalu banyak makanan hanya membuat lemari pendinginnya penuh. Yang membuatnya sebal adalah aroma yang menyelimuti isi lemari pendingin. Betul-betul bercampur aduk. Bayangkan bau sebuah opor ayam dicampur dengan wangi rendang dan semerbaknya durian. Oh, dan tambahkan wangi kolak sisa buka puasa beberapa hari yang lalu. Dan juga beberapa kue basah lainnya. Dan sebuah es campur. Hei. Rasanya es campur itu sudah hampir sebulan berada di dalam sana...

Ketiga. Makanan banyak bisa membuatnya sakit perut kronis. Hal ini diakibatkan oleh kebiasaan perut mereka yang mengikuti puasa. Selama sebulan penuh, usus dan pencernaan manusia sudah terbiasa untuk bekerja lebih santai dari biasanya. Jumlah dan waktu masuknya makanan lebih terkontrol dengan puasa, membuat kerja keras mereka tidak terlalu dibutuhkan. Nah, begitu bulan puasa berakhir, dengan sangat tidak sopan dan drastis mereka—usus, ginjal, lambung, dan teman-temannya—diharuskan untuk bekerja keras lagi. Tak apa-apa bila dilakukan secara bertahap, yaitu dengan mencicil sedikit demi sedikit pasokan makanan ke dalam mulut dengan kuantitas yang meningkat sedikit demi sedikit. Namun, akan menjadi bencana besar bila makanan masuk ke dalam perut dalam jumlah sangat banyak dan dalam waktu yang singkat. Sakit perut kronis tidak akan terelakkan, saudara-saudara.

Seperti Indonesia yang sekarang terkapar lemas di tempat tidur dengan sakit perut melilit sangat.

"Indonesia, ,ini teh manisnya." kata Japan sopan sambil meletakkan segelas besar teh manis hangat di samping tempat tidur Indonesia.

Yang disebut hanya bisa mengerang pelan sambil memegangi perutnya. Ususnya mulai cerewet lagi, menuntut majikannya untuk ke toilet. "Oh, _maaaannn_... Gue benci sakit perut..." gerutu Indonesia sebelum lari ke toilet untuk ke-dua puluh kalinya dalam rentang waktu lima menit.

America menatap miris Indonesia. Ia terlihat sangat menderita. "Iggy, ini pasti gara-gara _scone _buatanmu." tuduhnya pada England yang berdiri di sampingnya.

"Gue?" seru England tak percaya. "Enak aja main tuduh! Eh, hadiah Lebaran gue bukan _scone, _tau! Orang hadiah gue tu parsel peralatan minum teh buat Indonesia. Ngibul loo!"

"Mungkin dia malah sakit perut gara-gara burger hadiah Lebaran elo, Fred." tebak Prussia asal.

"Enak aja main tuduh! Gue gak ngasih Indonesia burger, kok! Kali ini, dia gue kasih _voucher _makan di 'Burger King' sepuasnya selama setaun! Yeee!" balas America dengan sangat labilnya.

"_Bruder, _wurst yang waktu itu kita kasih apa udah basi, ya?" tanya Germany. Suaranya sengaja direndahkan karena tidak mau kedengaran yang lainnya.

"Ih, ngaco lo! Nggak, lah! Masa' iya udah basi?" bantah Prussia dengan suara lebih pelan lagi.

"Kali aja gitu basi..."

"Heh, _Bastard_! Tomat lo udah busuk kali begitu nyampe sini!" seru Romano asal dari ujung ruangan ke Spain.

"Haaahhh? Gak mungkin, ah! Kan, dikirimnya masih seger gituu!" bela Spain yang tak rela kalau tomat-tomat kesayangannya dijadikan alasan sakit perut seorang Indonesia.

"Vee~~"

"Mungkin _wine _dari elo udah busuk." Giliran seorang Netherlands menerka apa gerangan yang menyebabkan ukenya tersayang itu sakit perut parah seperti ini.

"Dimana-mana juga _wine _makin lama umurnya makin enak rasanya, kaliiiiiiiiii~!" balas France.

Apapun itu makanannya, Indonesia sudah terlanjut mengidap sakit perut kronis. Personifikasi negara favorit kita ini harus bertahan hidup seminggu memerangi gejolak pencernaan yang semakin hari semakin kacau saja. Semoga di bulan puasa dan Lebaran berikutnya, Indonesia bisa menarik hikmah berarti dari semua kejadian ini.

**THE END**

**

* * *

**

**A/N : **Yeiy! Selesai juga ceritanya. Hohohoh! Yang bagian terakhir pernah gue alami ketika gue SMP. Sangat amat sangat TIDAK GUE SARANKAN untuk makan banyak di hari pertama Lebaran. Kecuali kalian mau ngerasain sakit perut sangat amat dan terpaksa ngacir ke WC tiap 3 menit sekali. Beneran, itu menyiksa sangat...

Ah, anyway! Ada yang sudi mereview? #winkwink

Oh. Dan selamat Hari Raya Idul Fitri buat kalian yang merayakan dan selamat menikmati liburan kalian!


End file.
